


Brood TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: The Brood AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about and within the Brood AU.</p><p>(Will be updated with more eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brood TSFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "OMG all I can think about in your new AU is toddler Damian being supper jealous of Jon when he's born because Dad Clark has a new baby. Like Damian is so mad. Clark isn't understanding why Damian keeps throwing things at him when he's paying attention to Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian was probably 1.5 when they were all dropped at Clark’s house. Here, he’s almost/just turned four. Dick’s around 15. And the other kids that aren’t mentioned are all elsewhere. Probably outside playing already or. Whatever.

The only warning Clark got was a light clatter, and Lois gently calling, “Oh, Damian, don’t-!”

_Boink!_

It bounced off his temple, and it was funny, that the first thought he had was:  _Damn, the kid’s got good aim._

He glanced down at the ground where the banana was still flopping to a stop, before glancing into the kitchen, where a toddler with the most furious pout on his face that Clark had **ever** seen sat at the kitchen table in his booster seat. Tears brimmed in his eyes, even as Lois came around his other side and wiped at his little red face with a towel.

Jon just squealed from his blanket, and reached for the fruit.

“Sorry, Clark,” Lois said, even as Damian tried to pull away from her mothering. “I should have seen him grab it-”

“At least it was just a banana this time. This morning it was Dick’s cell phone.” Clark laughed, turning his attention back to the baby whose diaper he was in the process of changing. When he looked away, he heard Damian let out a sound that was a mix between a whine and a growl. 

“Oh, stop,” He heard Dick chuckle, then the scrape of a chair scooting back. When he looked back up, he saw Dick had taken his little brother up in his arms, kissing his chubby cheek, even as Damian hid his face against his neck. “Tell me what’s wrong, Damian. Why are you so upset?”

Even with his abilities, Clark didn’t quite catch what the toddler said, and what little he did was absolute gibberish.

“Ahhh,” Dick said anyway, nodded knowingly. He thanked Lois for the dessert with a nod and hand on her arm, before he was walking out of the kitchen, past Jon and Clark, and towards the front door. “Well, that’s not true, but how about this. How about I be your dad instead. How does that sound?”

Damian only sniffed and nodded, as the two disappeared out into the Kansas evening.


End file.
